Espada
The are the top-ranked Arrancar in Aizen's army of Arrancar and are the overriding antagonists of the series. Outline The Espada are regarded as the strongest Arrancar in existence. At the time of the group's introduction it consists of nine males and one female, similar to the Akatsuki from Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles. Each Espada member is chosen for their superior combat ability and then assigned a number from 1 to 10 that indicates their rank and relative power level, which is tattooed somewhere on their body (Grimmjow's is on his lower back, for instance). The Espada are given free control over the Números and may choose as many of them as they like to become their Fracción. Similar to the power gap between captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13, the strength of the Espada far surpasses that of the average Número, and Aizen himself is confident enough of his Espada's abilities to send them out on potentially hazardous missions, such as gathering information in the real world, fighting Shinigami captains inside Las Noches and Karakura Town by themselves, and gathering the Vasto Lorde. "Gran Rey Cero", which Grimmjow Jeagerjaques refer to as "the ultimate cero", is an Espada-exclusive technique. Further reflecting their status as the leaders of Aizen's army, each Espada is given a device, known as "Caja Negacion", used to punish arrancar subordinates by trapping them eternally in an alternate dimension. However, should the Caja Negacion be used on an Espada, the Espada will eventually break out of the alternate dimension (usually within a few hours), due to their large amount of Reiatsu. Grimmjow is, to date, the only Espada that has ever used Gran Rey Cero and Caja Negacion on-screen. Being Aizen's most direct subordinates (not counting Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen), the Espada are privy to several of Aizen's plans and most intimate secrets, such as his goals of destroying Karakura Town and creating the King's Key, the location of the Hougyokou within Las Noches, and the name and illusory abilities of his Zanpakutou. Aizen's respect for the Espada's abilities is reflected on his manner of addressing them, often referring to them as "my dear Espada" and sitting at the head of the same table with them while discussing the events around Hueco Mundo. As Aaroniero Arruruerie notes, all of the Espada except him were at least adjuchas-class menos before becoming arrancar. History While it is not specified when the Espada were first created as a group, it is implied that the original Espada were already in existence sometime before Aizen's defection from Soul Society and acquisition of the Hougyokou. Since then, the composition of the Espada has changed, reflecting a change in membership and position. Before his death, Aaroniero Arruruerie was the sole member of the current Espada who was also part of the first-generation Espada. Ranks Stark, Barragan Luisenbarn, and Halibel's numbers have yet to be revealed. *Ulquiorra Schiffer - is the fourth; *Nnoitra Jiruga - was the fifth; *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques - is the sixth; *Zommari Leroux - was the seventh; *Szayel Aporro Granz - was the eighth; *Aaroniero Arruruerie - was the ninth; *Yammy - is the tenth; Former *Neliel Tu Oderschvank - is the former third; *Luppi - was the temporary sixth; Demotion An Espada may be demoted from the Espada, such as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques when his left arm was cut off by Kaname Tōsen. In most cases they will be demoted to the , who are former Espada that have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number. Privaron Espada *Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio - was the 103rd; *Cirucci Thunderwitch - was the 105th; *Gantenbainne Mosqueda - is the 107th; Current events Currently, the Espada have lost four members (excluding Luppi, Grimmjow's temporary replacement); *Aaroneiro Arruruerie was killed by Rukia Kuchiki; *Szayel Aporro Granz was killed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi; *Zommari Leroux was killed by Byakuya Kuchiki; *Nnoitra Jiruga was killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was incapacitated by Nnoitra Jiruga, Yammy's location is unknown, and Ulquiorra was left in charge of Las Noches while Aizen, Tōsen and Ichimaru, along with Stark, Barragan and Halibel (the top three Espada) and their Fracción, battle the Gotei 13 in the fake Karakura Town. Interesting Fact Interestingly enough, the titles of the Espada are split into both Spanish and Italian titles. For example Espada's 1-5 are all Spanish numerals while 6-10 are Italian numerals (Sexto, Septima, Octavo, Noveno). If you notice during many of the Espada's formal introductions, like Ulquiorra & Nnoitra, they clearly state that they are Cuatro and Cinco Espada (meaning the 4th & the 5th in Spanish) while others like Grimmjow and Aaroneiro state that they are respectively Sexto and Noveno Espada (the 6th and 9th). Shinigami Counterparts Several of the Espada are very similar to certain shinigami by either their roles, personalities, abilities, or relative power level; *Barragan - Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai: are old and have a measure of authority. *Halibel - Soifon: are calm, reserved, and analytical. *Stark - Shunsui Kyōraku: are lazy, laid-back, easy-going, honorable, bear similar facial features, and are powerful combatants. *Nnoitra Jiruga - Kenpachi Zaraki: use brute force in combat, wear eyepatches, and have an overly-violent lust for battle. *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques - Ichigo Kurosaki: are short-tempered, stubborn, reckless, rude, impulsive persistent, resourceful, analytical, have an apparent habit of cheating death more than once, and are equally-powerful combatants with a twisted sense of honor. *Zommari LeRoux - Byakuya Kuchiki: use speed in their combat, sonído and shunpo respectively, and are generally silent, calm, somewhat overconfident, and have a small measure of pride, often refusing to accept defeat. *Szayel Aporro Granz - Mayuri Kurotsuchi: are scientists and are cruel to both their enemies and their allies/minions. *Aaroniero Arruruerie - Jūshirō Ukitake: opposites both dealing with Rukia Kuchiki. *Yammy - Sajin Komamura: are the biggest in their groups and use pure strength. *Ulquiorra Schiffer - Tōshirō Hitsugaya: both said to be cold to others. *Nel Tu - Retsu Unohana: can heal and also Nnoitra Jiruga don't like Nel Tu and division 11 don't like division 4. *Luppi - Rukia Kuchiki:look alike and was replaced by Grimmjow/Ichigo. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada